


Conky Scenes

by sunlightCatcher



Series: Tori`s Stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, written by my sister tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: Hank and Connor. Connor and Hank. Shenanigans.





	Conky Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my 8-year-old sister Tori. She asked me to post it since she's not allowed an account.

"YEET!" Hank yelled as he threw an empty Coke can across the floor. 

 

"What does that mean Hank? I'm a dumb android and I don't know anything!" Connor said.

 

"Stupid android," Hank told himself as they left the bus. 

 

That evening, watching _Death in Paradise_... 

 

"That's not how gloves work, Hank," Connor said. "He doesn't deserve to be a detective on a TV show if he doesn't know how gloves work. Do you think the same, Hank?"

 

"Yep!" 

 

"Well then change it to a real crime show!" 

 

The next morning...

 

 "YAWN! Morning Connor!" 

 
    
    
      “你好!”
    

 

"What?" 

 
    
    
      “生日快乐!”
    

 

"Hey! Say it in English! Do it now you stupid android!" 

 

"I said hello and happy birthday." 

 

"Seriously? You can't even do a real joke/" 

 

"NOPE! But I've got a question, Hank. Are we on a screen?" 

 

"Definitely." 

 

"That's good because I would have been dead by now." 

 

"Ha ha ha! Now that's a real joke!" 

 

"But if we're in a game and you know it, then why do you act like a rat all the time, Hank?"

 

Oh no...


End file.
